


The Morning After

by Major_Lightning



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lightning/pseuds/Major_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Dorian and the Inquisitor first have sex. Dorian is still unsure if the Inquisitor returns his feelings, and if he wants a relationship, or just a quick fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Light fluff, I hope you enjoy! Depending on how things go I might do a follow up with some more smut, we'll see.

Taashath Adaar woke up to find Dorian Pavus asleep in his arms. The Tal-Vashoth smiled, and stroked the mage’s hair. Ever since they had first met outside the Redcliffe chantry he had liked the mage. Well, liked maybe wasn’t a strong enough word.

At first the attraction had been purely physical, they were both strapping young men after all, but after learning more about the mage, and spending time with him, his infatuation for the mage had increased in strength.

Taashath smiled at his good fortune, he truly was a lucky man. He had an idea to surprise Dorian, and gently, so as to not wake the young man, he moved slowly out from under him.

Quietly he got dressed, and silently departed from his room. If he was quick he would be able to get back before Dorian woke up.

His first stop was the kitchens. He decided he would scavenge what he could from the stores, but when he arrived he found that no one was there, and so he decided to help himself to some freshly baked bread and pastries, a jar of jam, some cold meats, cheeses and some apples.

He quickly placed them in a basket and covered it with cloth. He would have had another look around, but he heard the cook from down the hallway. While he was the Inquisitor, it was probably best if he wasn’t caught stealing food from the Kitchen.

His next stop was the garden. While most of the plants growing there where for medicinal purposes, he had found some wild flowers on his journeys away from Skyhold, and had planted a few seeds in one corner of the garden. They had taken to the cold air and rich soil of Skyhold, and they had grown and spread quickly. Taashath took a few, wrapped them together with string, put them in the basket with the food, and returned to his quarters.

When he got back Dorian was still asleep, and Taashath decided to get ready. He flicked his hand at the fireplace, and a hearty fire sprung to life, he laid out the table with food. He found some plates and cutlery from a box in what he could only describe as “The Attic of Things” above his room. He had found it, full of boxes, when they arrived at Skyhold, and he was still finding new things up there.

Once everything was set out he decided to sit at the table and read until the sleepy mage woke up. He decided to take it as a compliment that he had tired out the mage to such an extent.

* * *

Dorian slowly drifted back into the realms of the waking. He realized the bed besides him was empty. His heart fell, He supposed it was to be expected, he decided. After all, he should have known this was going to be a casual fling, too much to hope for, that Taashath would share his feelings, too much to hope for that they would have a proper relationship. He tried to push down the wave of loneliness he felt as he slowly got up. Clearly his life was to be a solitary one, he might as well have stayed in Tevinter.

It was at this point he noticed the tall grey skinned, horned man he had spent the night with watching him intently from across the room. He was sitting by the fire, looking up from the book in his hand. He wore a loose white tunic, and a pair of ill fitting dark grey breeches. Beside him there was a table, which Dorian could see the man had set and populated with food and flowers. His heart swelled, and he smiled to himself. perhaps there was hope after all.

“I thought we could have breakfast together?” Taashath asked casually, indicating the table.

Dorian smiled and got out of the Inquisitor’s bed, still naked from the night before. The air was warm from the fire, and the stone floor still slightly warmer, probably due to Taashath’s liberal use of magic Dorian decided. He sauntered over to the table and sat down. He noticed his lover, well hopefully his lover, hide his surprise at Dorian remaining naked. He also noticed the grin that followed.

“I assumed clothing was optional?” Dorian asked innocently.

Taashath laughed heartily. “It’s up to you” he said. Dorian saw him pause, and then the grin on the horned man’s face widened. He looked Dorian straight in the eye, and took off his tunic, followed by his breeches.

Dorian laughed as the Tal-Vahshoth’s clothing sailed over his head. It wasn’t often that someone chose to play him at his own game. At that they began to eat, chatting idly about whatever took their minds. They talked about Dorian’s homeland, Taashath’s mercenary company, about their friends in Skyhold, and about what was to come.

Dorian found it all wonderful, but he realised he couldn't put it off any longer. They had finished eating and he needed to know. He needed to know if he could even dare to love this man.

In the strongest voice he could muster, he said, “So, I’m curious as to where this goes next, you and I that is.”

“Well, I imagine at some point today we should probably put some clothes on, and then I don’t know. I guess I should wave my magic hand around a bit, and you have to look dashing. Once we’ve done all that I was thinking drinks at the Tavern. Just the two of us?” Taashath said nonchalantly.

Dorian’s heart fluttered with hope. Did the Inquisitor just ask him out on a date? He needed to be sure, he had to be certain. “So, so you want to go on a date? With me?”  
Taashath paused, as if confused by Dorian’s uncertainty. “Well, yes. That is what boyfriends do isn’t it? I mean I like you, a lot. I love you.” He said, his cool demeanor slightly shaken, clearly worried that he had mis-read Dorian’s intent.

At this Dorian’s heart finally burst. Taashath had said it. He loved him, and he wanted to be with him, and Dorian felt the same way. Could this be it, could he finally hope for more? “People will talk you know.” said Dorian, still worried that he had read things wrong, still worried Taashath wasn’t interested.

Taashath paused. Then he smiled, got up and walked round to Dorian. Dorian stood up as well, unsure what to do. Taashath took Dorians smaller, soft hands into his larger and calloused ones. He looked the mage in the eye.

“Dorian, they can talk if they want. They will always talk, they always do, but that doesn’t matter if I’m with you.” Taashath rested his head against Dorians. “I want you to be happy, I want you to be loved. I, I want to be with you forever.” He continued.

Before he could protest, Taashath kissed him, his soft, warm lips pressed against his. Dorian felt a wave of fire burn through his body, at first he was surprised, caught off guard, but soon he returned it. Taashath slipped his strong arms around Dorian’s waist, and lifted him up, so that he and Dorian were the same height. They continued to passionately kiss as Dorian wrapped his legs around Taashath.

They broke off the kiss to breathe, and Dorian starred breathlessly into Taashath’s eyes. “I love you to, with all my heart” Dorian said.

Taashath grinned, and began to nuzzle Dorian’s neck, who let out a small moan in reward.

At this point it was hard not to notice the pair’s growing excitement, and Dorian grinned when Taashath began to move towards the bed.

Gently, the Tal Vashoth put his lover gently down on to the bed.

“I suppose you shall have to inquisit me again” teased Dorian mischievously, “Don’t worry, I’ll be more specific this time”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor 'Inquisits' Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second, much more smutty, part of the story. Honestly I'm not sure how well this bit turned out, and it was the first time I tried my hand at smut. Still I hope you all enjoy it!

Taashath grinned, and began to caress Dorian’s chest as he began to move downwards, kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach, and then suddenly, he took Dorian’s hard hot cock between his moist, soft lips.

He heard Dorian gasp in surprise, as he felt a shock run through the other man’s body. The Tal-Vashoth engulfed Dorian’s hard cock, surrounding it with his wet mouth. His talented hands travelled down, massaging Dorian’s perineum, sneaking towards the mages rear. He was rewarded by Dorian’s entire body shivering, as he let out a sharp gasp.

He could feel Dorian’s entire body begin to quiver. Dorian shouted “Stop!”, and Taashath did so. He looked up into Dorian’s eyes and grinned. He moved up, kissing Dorian’s stomach, then his hard nipples, then he’s neck, and finally his ear as he did so. All the while he reached up for a jar on his bedside dresser.

He paused, his body pressed against Dorian’s, their hard shafts rubbing against each other. “Shall we?” he whispered seductively into Dorian’s ear.

“I think we shall” Dorian said, his eyes sparkling as his hands wandered down Taashath’s back, caressing Taashath’s firm buttocks as the Tal-Vashoth grabbed the jar.

“Please, let me” Dorian said, and Taashath grinned, and offered the mage the jar. Dorian took it and opened it. He ran his fingers through through the white paste inside, and lathered it onto Taashath’s hard cock. He tenderly stroked the Tal-Vashoth’s hard member, until all of it was covered with the paste.

“So, how do you want to do this” asked Taashath, kneeling in front of Dorian.

“Like this” Dorian said. He lay down, his head resting on one of Taashath’s pillows. He took the other and placed it under the small of his back. 

Taashath new what to do next. He spread Dorian’s legs and reached for the jar of lube that Dorian had discarded. He ran his fingers through it and then slowly eased one finger into Dorian’s tight ass. Then another, and another.

Once Dorian was ready, Taashath sank himself into Dorian, causing the mage to groan, his whole body clenching around Taashath’s cock. Dorian’s hands moved up, caressing Taashaths shoulders and rubbing his hard nipples as Taashath pushed himself deeper inside the mage. Taashath growled intrepidly, and leaned forward, until his forehead was resting against Dorian’s, as he finally buried himself in the other man, who quivered at his touch.

He kissed Dorian passionately as he began to thrust into the mage faster. With one hand Taashath caressed Dorian’s face, and the other he gripped around the other man's cock. He jerked it in time with his thrusts, so that Dorian cried out in euphoric pleasure.

Taashath could feel the entire mage’s body tighten, and he knew Dorian was close. He felt it too, a building shiver that was growing in his feet, racing up through his spine to the base of his skull, like an electric shock.

Sweat rolled down his forehead, and trickled down his back. Dorian was equally affect, and Taashath could see beads of sweat on Dorian’s forehead too.

“Shall we, shall we finish?” stuttered Dorian.

“Lets” growled Taashath.

With that his thrusts became faster, and deeper. Dorian’s moans increased in pitch and frequency as Taashath grunted with effort, his grip on Dorian’s cock tightening.

Dorian came first. Tasshath felt the other man’s entire body go tense, as he let out a long moan, and his seed shot from his throbbing cock, hitting his chest in three long bursts.

Taashath followed soon after, spurred on by his lovers pleasure. Suddenly he felt shock waves rock his body, as he came suddenly. He hugged the other man closer, breathing in his scent, as his whole body quaked, and he spilled his seed deep inside Dorian.

Slowly, as he regained control of his body, he released Dorian from the hug, and faced the mage. “Well” he panted, “That was fun”

Dorian grinned and said “I think we’ll have to do this more often.” he said breathlessly.


End file.
